callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The FN P90 ("Project 90") is a series of Belgian-designed submachine guns, originally started in the 1980s. The P90 is chambered in 5.7x28mm. It is fed by a horizontal translucent 50-round magazine. The base of the magazine is toward the barrel. The cartridges are fed into a spiral feed ramp, where they are rotated 90 degrees into the chamber. This unique feeding design accommodates a 900 rounds per minute firing rate and makes the weapon very compact. Spent casings exit through the bottom of the weapon, allowing the weapon to be used ambidextrously. The P90 belongs to a unique class of submachine gun called the personal defense weapon, a modern concept of a compact weapon between a traditional submachine gun and a carbine. It is intended for support personnel and vehicle crews and fires rounds that pierce armor better than pistol rounds. Other PDWs include the MP7, MP9, MP5K-PDW, PP-2000, Magpul PDR, and KAC PDW. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare features the P90 TR, a triple-railed variant. In singleplayer, the P90 is a rare weapon used only occasionally by Russian Ultranationalists on the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in Heat, All Ghillied Up, and Mile High Club but can also appear on very high levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is unsuppressed and uses iron sights. However, there is also a suppressed version using a C-More Tactical-type red dot sight instead of iron sights, called the "P90 SD" found in All Ghillied Up, specifically, on the body of the enemy soldier Cpt. MacMillan says "Oi, Suzy!" to and the majority of the rest of the Russian troops. In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, or suppressor. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. It is better than other SMGs at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire. In addition, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at extremely close range. At close range it kills slower than the Skorpion and Mini-Uzi, and has much better hip accuracy than the AK-74u if the AK has a red dot sight or silencer. There is often much debate about the P90 and the MP5. The MP5 has higher damage in close quarters combat and less obstructive iron sights. The P90 has a higher rate of fire, a bigger magazine, less recoil, and does the same damage in medium and long range combat. Because of these different advantages and disadvantages, most players consider the P90 superior if using a Silencer, but otherwise prefer the MP5. In the PC version, having a P90 as a player's primary weapon greatly increases their sprint duration, unlike any other weapon in the game, thus giving the player a free Extreme Conditioning. Because of this, the P90 is the best weapon in the game in terms of mobility in the PC version (it has been patched on the consoles). Image:p90_4.png|P90 Image:p90iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with a few changes: decreased recoil, a slightly lower rate of fire, smaller iron sights, and slightly better weapon detail. The side rail mounts go completely unused, which may serve as evidence that the Heartbeat Sensor was originally going to be usable on SMGs. It is unlocked at level 24. File:P90 6.png|The P90 in Modern Warfare 2 File:P90_Sights_MW2.jpg|The P90's iron sights in Modern Warfare 2 Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *Holographic Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Magazines (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The P90 is one of the sub-machine guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It is only available in the last mission of the USMC and SAS campaign. Unlike it's console versions, it is only found with the Red Dot Sight. It has a very high rate of fire, but seems to do a bit more damage than the console versions. File:P90_Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Trivia *The in-game model uses a strange way of holding the weapon, resting the front of the weapon in the character's left palm instead of the normal way of putting the left thumb through the weapon's frontal thumb hole (assuming a right-handed shooter). The way portrayed ingame, however, can be used to accommodate for knifing as the left hand is used for melees. Putting your thumb inside the frontal thumb hole may cause the left hand to get stuck, and therefore slow a person down. *The P90 has a flashlight that is unused, and the magazine always looks full to the player, (much like the G36C) despite the actual ammunition levels. *Despite the sprinting glitch being patched on other consoles, the Wii version of Modern Warfare still doubles the sprint time of players. *It has been likened to the PPSh-41, as both guns have a large magazine capacity and devastatingly high rate of fire. *The animation of the P90 is inaccurate, as it shows the magazine being yanked out instead of taken out after pressing the magazine catch. *Unusually, the 5.7x28mm bullet is designed to pierce some models of body armor, but the in game P90 has low penetration. This is because the round is designed to tumble when it hits a target, this tumbling produces a larger wound from an otherwise relatively small round. *The P90 version depicted in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2 is the "TR" model with rails rather than an integrated sight, whereas Modern Warfare Mobilised depicts the standard version, with the integrated scope. *In Modern Warfare 2, the weapon can use the Extended Mags attachment. In reality, the standard 50 round magazine is the highest magazine capacity the P90 can hold. *In Modern Warfare 2, the side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity CC". *Although many players complain that Akimbo P90's would be impossible in real life due to recoil, this is a misconception. The P90 is actually designed to have very low recoil, enabling a skilled user to easily wield the weapon with one hand. *The P90 is the first Bullpup weapon to be featured in any Call Of Duty Game. *In Exodus, when turning on your laser is will come out of the gun's barrel, rather than the laser on the side of the gun. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer